remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Watson On Ice
Emma Watson On Ice is a series of TV specials broadcast on PBS. Each show is produced by Feld Entertainment and a random public television station under agreement with The Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at teenagers (with some shows aimed at children), the shows feature costumed actors in figure skating performances that derive music and plot from Emma Watson's various films with Walt Disney Pictures. Shows Creamy Mami 20th Anniversary Performance (2003) Taped in Knoxville on July 1, 2003 and broadcast on August 15, 2003, the show features highlights from the anime as re-enacted by Emma Watson, Britney Spears, Richard Kind, Lucy Liu, Daniel Radcliffe, and the rest of the cast of the Creamy Mami motion picture and ends with Spears performing the theme from the anime. The show was produced in association with WETA Washington D.C. and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. It is notable as not only the first Emma Watson On Ice show, but also as one of its few shows aimed at children. The narration is provided by Christina Aguilera. Sailor Moon On Ice (2004) Taped in Knoxville on March 7, 2004 and broadcast on April 24, 2004, the show features the Sailor Senshi's struggle against Danburite (four of the five get mowed down by his D&D Girls, leaving Sailor Moon to face off against Queen Beryl alone) and Sailor Moon's final fight against the Negaverse. The show was the first to be labeled an ice derby by detractors due to the excessive violence, and it was also criticized for its bittersweet ending (the Negaverse is defeated, but Sailor Moon sacrifices herself to ensure the defeat, though she is later resurrected as a normal girl with no memory of her past life as a Sailor Senshi, as are her friends and Mamoru Chiba, who has no memories of his past as Tuxedo Kamen) uncharacteristic of other Disney On Ice shows. The event was re-enacted by Emma Watson, Courtney Love, Tim Roth, Ringo Starr, and the rest of the cast of the Sailor Moon movie involved. The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The narration is provided by Keiko Han and Yasuhiro Takato, who not only narrated from the technicians' area but also supplied the voices of the Luna and Artemis audio animatronic puppets on ice skates and did the remote controlling for their respective characters. The show makes use of the quick-change illusion when Sailor Moon becomes Princess Serenity for the Silver Crystal usage and back to Sailor Moon when her stamina is completely drained by the Silver Crystal. MegaMan On Ice (2005) Taped in Knoxville on December 17, 2004 and broadcast on January 31, 2005, the show has everything to do with the 1987 MegaMan game (as well as the character background) and nothing to do with the 2004 MegaMan NT Warrior motion picture. The show chronicles the design of ProtoMan (Jonathan Lipnicki), his escape, the subsequent construction of MegaMan (Rupert Grint) and Roll (Emma Watson), the discovery of ProtoMan by Dr. Wily (Billy Connolly), and the subsequent events of the first MegaMan game. The show, though violent, is aimed at children and therefore keeps violence like in the video game and wasn't labeled as an ice derby as a result. The show was produced in association with KERA Dallas and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Village Roadshow Pictures. The narration is provided by Ian James Corlett. Sailor Moon R On Ice (2005) Taped in Knoxville on May 1, 2005 and broadcast on June 15, 2005, the show's first act features events leading up to the final battle between the Sailor Senshi and the aliens, while the second act features the Sailor Senshi's campaign against the Kisenian flower, a lifeform with the potential to obliterate entire planets and then her host. The show was labeled as an ice derby due to its excessive violence. It's unique in that it's the only Sailor Moon On Ice show where a different performer portrays Sailor Moon (real-life figure skater Mao Asada) during the first act as Emma Watson agreed to portray Natsumi Granger opposite Rupert Grint, who reprises his role as Seijuro Granger. Emma later said she only chose to portray Natsumi for the show because she didn't want to be on opposite sides with Rupert. Victoria Hester from Aishiteruze Baby portrayed Chibiusa, Ringo Starr reprised his role as Mamoru Chiba, and the rest of the cast of Sailor Moon R involved also joined the production. The first act ended with the Doom Tree (voice of Debbie Rothstein) attacking Seijuro and Natsumi sacrificing herself for Seijuro. The Doom Tree recounts her reasons for coming to the Earth and at her own request is purified by Sailor Moon. The newly-renewed aliens, along with the Doom Tree, leave the planet of their own free will. The second act provides a bittersweet ending as Sailor Moon (once again portrayed by Emma) sacrifices herself to separate the Kisenian flower (voiced by Kathryn Mullen) from its host, an alien named Fiore (portrayed by Canadian figure skater Jeffrey Buttle) and is brought back to life by Fiore's promised flower, an agent whose nectar is enough to raise the dead. The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The narration is provided by Keiko Han and Yasuhiro Takato, who did the same things they did for the previous Sailor Moon ice show. Like with Luna and Artemis, auido animatronics is used for the Doom Tree, and Rothstein pre-recorded her voice for the event. Both Rupert and Emma use the quick-change illusion as the aliens, Buttle uses the quick-change illusion as Fiore, and Emma uses the quick-change illusion once again for the transition from Sailor Moon to Princess Serenity back to Sailor Moon. During their transformations, the actresses portraying the Sailor Senshi also use the quick-change illusion. Amazing Agent Luna On Ice (2006) Taped in Knoxville on March 15, 2006 and broadcast on April 30, 2006, the show features the entirety of the first volume of the manga except for the cliffhanger ending where the new science teacher is revealed to be Professor Yves Tromperie. The show is aimed at children. Emma Watson, Weird Al Yankovic, Kylie Minogue, Willem Dafoe, Kay Panabaker (in her figure skating debut), Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Ashley Tisdale, Lily Tomlin, Diane Stilwell, and The Rock reprise their roles from the film. The show was produced in association with WETA Washington D.C. and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Carolco Pictures, and Village Roadshow Pictures. The narration is provided by Jean Claude Van Damme, who had previously worked with Minogue and the same-name film's director, Steven E. de Souza, in Street Fighter. Kay allegedly said right before live taping was scheduled to begin that she was "a bit nervous, as this is my first time professionally skating." Emma told her she'd be fine, since she had practiced beforehand. This gave Kay courage, and she was able to play the part well on ice. A Little Snow Fairy Sugar On Ice (2006) Taped in Knoxville on March 26, 2006 and broadcast on May 15, 2006, the show features just a few of the hijinx Saga Bergman (Emma Watson), Sugar (Franka Potente), Pepper (Chulpan Khamatova), and Salt (Daniel Brühl). The show is aimed at children. It's the only American ice show presented in a foreign language (German); consequently, the initial broadcast was with English subtitles. The rest of the actors portraying human characters reprise their roles for this show. Detractors said that Emma was "totally not getting old", and while her notoriously forgiving fans agree with the detractors, they're well meaning when they say it. The show was produced in association with KERA Dallas and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and C2 Pictures. The narration is provided by Sebastian Koch. When released on home video, it was offered as a double-Betamax, double-VHS (both with the English-subtitled version on one tape and a new English dub featuring Michelle Ruff as the voice of Emma), multilingual DVD, and multilingual BluRay. Sailor Moon S On Ice (2006) Taped in Knoxville on June 4, 2006 and broadcast on July 20, 2006, the show's first act features the final battle against Professor Tomoe, Kaolinite (Kaori Tenō), Mistress Nine, and later, after Professor Tomoe winds up injured in a bungled Villain Exit Stage Left and Sailor Moon redeems Mistress Nine and paves the way for the latter's de-aging to a baby later on, Pharaoh 90. Even Sailor Moon's powers combined with those of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are useless against Pharaoh 90--until, as she sees her only daughter being near fatally electrocuted by Pharaoh 90, Kaolinite sacrifices herself to destroy Pharaoh 90. The second act tells of the Sailor Senshi's campaign against Princess Snow Kaguya and her Snow Dancers, with a sub-story involving Luna and her already doomed relationship with an astronomer (who she tells in the act's climax to get things going with the astronaut he's really in love with). Figure skater Mao Asada returns when Luna temporarily turns human. Rupert Grint (Sailor Uranus), Emma Watson (Sailor Moon), Matthew Wood (Professor Tomoe), Megan Hollingshead (Kaolinite), Danielle Panabaker (Mistress Nine), Tim Roth (Pharaoh 90), Jessica Sumpter (Sailor Pluto), Ringo Starr (Tuxedo Kamen), and the rest of the gang return from Sailor Moon S, and in the second act, Jeffrey Buttle portrays the astronomer, Kakeru, Sasha Cohen portrays the astronaut, Himeko, Victoria Hester portrays Sailor Chibi Moon, Bryce Dallas Howard portrays Sailor Neptune (like in the first act), and Debbie Rothstein portrays Princess Snow Kaguya. The show was labeled by detractors as an ice derby for excessive violence. The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The narration is provided by Keiko Han and Yasuhiro Takato, who did the same things they did in previous Sailor Moon On Ice installments. Quick-change is achieved during transformations by everyone who portrays a Sailor Senshi, and additional quick-change is performed by Emma for when Sailor Moon becomes Super Sailor Moon. Negima! On Ice (2007) Taped in Knoxville on February 14, 2007 and broadcast on March 31, 2007, the show features Negi Springfield's battle against Evangeline A.K. McDowell, which will later be used as the subject of the Negima! season 1 finale. Emma Watson (Asuna Kagurazaka), Labon Hester (Negi Springfield), Georgie Henley (Evangeline A.K. McDowell), and the rest of the Negima! veterans return. The show was labeled as an ice derby due to its excessive violence. The show uses the most illusions of any Emma Watson On Ice show, including levitation illusions (though due to her DNA enhancement injections a few years earlier Emma found herself able to fly for real). The show was produced in association with KCET Los Angeles and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Cinergi Pictures. The narration is provided by Bob Bergen, who also supplies the voice of Albert Chamomile, an audio animatronic puppet on ice skates remote controlled by Bob himself. Yubisaki Milk Tea On Ice (2007) Taped in Knoxville on June 30, 2007 and broadcast on August 15, 2007, the show is basically a watered down, PG-13-level version of the first volume of Tomochika Miyano's manga. Rupert Grint (Yoshinori Ikeda/Yuki), Emma Watson (Minamo Kurokawa), Morgan York (Hidari Morii), Nick Shrim (Wataru Takatsuki), Edward Norton (Kunihiko Koyama), and Danielle Panabaker (Miki Ikeda) return from the same-name motion picture. The show was produced in association with WHYY Philadelphia and distributed by Miramax Films, a Disney Enterprises company. The narration is provided by Steven Jay Blum. Quick-change is achieved backstage between scenes. Sailor Moon SuperS On Ice (2007) Taped in Knoxville on October 24, 2007 and broadcast on December 14, 2007, the show's first act details how the Sailor Senshi and Haruka Tenou converted the Amazoness Quartet to their side (with unexpected help from Usagi Tsukino's kid brother Shingo, now himself a Sailor Senshi) and subsequently gets into a final fight against Nehelenia. The act is unusual as it actually depicts Super Sailor Moon's de-transformation back to Usagi when her odango atama hairstyle is undone by CereCere, yet she still has the powers of Super Sailor Moon. The act has a bittersweet ending as while Sailor Moon finally corners Nehelenia, as she's about to use a Moon Spiral Heart Attack on her, Nehelenia imprisons herself in the Mirror World, leaving Sailor Chibi Moon to drop into the canyon and Sailor Moon to sacrifice herself to save Sailor Chibi Moon, breaking C1 in her spinal cord in the process of taking the full blast of the fall, though she is able to move fully again after a subsequent M*A*S*H operation replaces the broken spine with a titanium spine. The second act deals with a Pied Piper-like storyline in that children are being whisked off in UFOs with the promise of sweet dreams at their destination. Of course, the Sailor Senshi are suspicious of this, especially after Chibiusa gets mixed up in it. When Peruru loads the Sailor Senshi onto his own UFO to investigate the wheelings and dealings of his brothers, little do they know that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto had followed them into the UFO, only revealing themselves after Peruru's corrupt brothers strike. The children's disappearences are revealed to be the work of Badiyanu, yet another extradimensional villainess who wants to, you guessed it, take over the world. (Of course!) The show was labeled by detractors as an ice derby for its excessive violence. The cast of Sailor Moon SuperS returns, and figure skaters portray characters original to the production, while Bryce Dallas Howard and Victoria Hester reprise their roles from Sailor Moon S On Ice. The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The narration is provided by Keiko Han and Yasuhiro Takato, who did the same things they did in previous Sailor Moon On Ice installments. Quick-change is achieved during transformations and de-transformations. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya On Ice (2008) Taped in Knoxville on January 31, 2008 and broadcast on March 14, 2008, the show details the chronicles of the SOS Brigade at North High as depicted in the manga version of the light novels. Emma Watson (Haruhi Suzumiya), Rupert Grint (Kyon), Kay Panabaker (Yuki Nagato), Anna Popplewell (Mikuru Asahina), Hoshi Ishida (Itsuki Koizumi), and Sara Wakatsuki (Ryoko Asakura) return from the same-name motion picture. The show was produced in association with KCET Los Angeles and SOS Productions and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Cinergi Pictures. The narration is provided by Crispin Freeman. Quick-change happens a lot in this production. Cutey Honey On Ice (2008) Taped in Knoxville on April 1, 2008 and broadcast on May 18, 2008, the show retells the plot of Cutey Honey 1. The show was labeled as an ice derby due to excessive violence. Greatly criticized was the school shooting scene, as detractors claimed that the actors could've killed random audience members while firing their guns. However, the producers counted on such complaints and gave audience members bulletproof vests. Fortunately, nobody was harmed, though the gunfire stunned some of the actors and skaters to the point where they actually slipped and fell. Emma Watson (Honey Kisaragi), William Moseley (Seiji Hayami), Gene Hackman (Danbei Hayami), and the rest of the cast of the film return for this show. A fan who attended stated that Bonnie Wright's death scene was touching even on ice, where detractors claimed the death scenes were fake. They were wrong whenever it was the Emma Watson character that died, as fans saw Emma's death scenes to be extremely convincing. The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, Miramax Films, and Marvel Studios. The narration is provided by Jessica Calvello. Quick-change is achieved whenever Honey took on a new form, including Officer Honey, Motorcycle Honey, Agent Honey, and, most importantly, Cutey Honey. Pretty Cure On Ice (2008) Taped in Knoxville on September 15, 2008 and broadcast on October 31, 2008, the show features an original plot by Michael Goldenberg. The show begins during the last game of an important lacrosse tournament for the Verone Academy team. Nagisa Misumi scores the winning goal with just one second left to go, and the team sings We Are the Champions as they depart from the field. At the locker room, Nagisa meets up with Honoka Yukishiro again, and the two chat for a while. Back at home, Nagisa notices a Betamax tape of Robotech: The Movie waiting for her along with a note from a former Cannon Films executive. Her parents ask her to take her brother Ryota out for a wlak around Wakabadai. At the karaoke place, they meet up with Fuji-P, who performs a duet of Don't Cry with Nagisa. Nagisa and Ryota then meet up with Honoka at the library. During a stroll in the park, they're jumped by Zakenna, and Nagisa sends her brother to hide out of the way, and he runs into a nearby building as the duo is chased to the other end of the park. Nagisa and Honoka transform and dispose of the Zakenna easily. They realize that it was not Gekidrago that sent the Zakenna, as he makes no secret of it when he summons a Zakenna. The next day, everything is back to normal. The show was aimed at children. Rupert Grint and Emma Watson return from the Pretty Cure movie, as does the rest of the cast. The show was produced in association with WGBH Boston and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures. The narration is provided by Kay Panabaker and Alec Baldwin, who also supply the voices of Mipple and Mepple, respectively. Quick-change is acheived between scenes and during transformations. Ouran On Ice (2008) Taped in Knoxville on November 15, 2008 and broadcast on December 30, 2008, the show starts like a typical day for Haruhi Fujioka at Ouran High School. As she leaves for the day, she's intercepted by Yuzuru Suoh, whose rival had just challenged him to a game of Rollerball. Turns out the rival leads an amateur rollerball team, and within a couple of days, Yuzuru had just brought together 9 of the 10 necessary players. When Haruhi learns that Tamaki couldn't join in "because it's too dangerous", she volunteers to join the team herself. She then meets her teammates, including five death row inmates and four other members of the working class like herself. The team goes through rigorous training for a month under professional rollerball players. When the big day arrives, the game becomes violent as Yuzuru had feared; 18 of the 20 players are dead by the time the game reaches the last few minutes. (On a side note, the host club, Haruhi's father Ranka, Renge, and a few customers disguise themselves and sneak into the game to make sure Haruhi doesn't get killed) Of the 9 dead on the opposing team, 7 are caused by the death row inmates, 1 by an original working class character named Izumi Hatori, and 1 by Haruhi herself (she beheads an opposing skater, leading the shocked announcer to yell, "Oh my God! Haruhi just took a rule that was meant to kill him and used it to kill one of his opponents! Looks like his blood's on his own head now!" Either the announcer knew Haruhi was a girl and didn't care, or Yuzuru Suoh said his team was made entirely of boys). As the game comes to a close, the last remaining opposing skater hits the steel ball HARD, hitting Haruhi straight in the head! However, she manages to score the winning goal within the last few seconds of the game before collapsing (and apparently dying) as a result of her injury. Her apparent death draws an emotional reaction from the crowd, and as Ranka is holding his daughter's limp body in his arms, Takashi Morinozuka (usually the silent one in the host club) delivers a eulogy, after which Haruhi slowly opens her eyes and says, "Mori... I knew you wouldn't stay silent." The entirety of the congregation is relieved, and those who knew Haruhi are especially overjoyed to see that Haruhi wasn't dead after all. Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe, and the rest of the cast of Ouran High School Host Club return from the movie. The show, itself labeled by detractors as an ice derby for excessive violence, was a deliberate attempt by Emma herself to needle said detractors who had poked fun at the excessive violence in Sailor Moon On Ice. When Emma consulted Ouran creator Bisco Hatori on killing off Haruhi at the end of the show, Hatori said, "No dice." However, Emma offered a compromise: Haruhi herself wouldn't die, but she would suffer a serious head injury and collapse on the track, making it look to everyone like she had actually died. Needless to say, Hatori agreed to the compromise. Emma also got permission from William Harrison, the author of the short story "Rollerball Murder" (who was also the screenwriter for the film it was based on) to use elements from his film and short story. Izzy Stradlin makes an appearence as Izumi Hatori. The rest of the rollerball players are portrayed by professional figure skaters, while Yuzuru Suoh is portrayed by Roland Kickinger (appropriately enough, Kickinger was credited as Arnold Schwarzenegger at the request of the California governor who bears that name). The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Carolco Pictures. Unsurprisingly, it was broadcast as an episode of Walt Disney. The narration is provided by Alice Cooper, who Umehito Nekozawa sounds like in the live-action Ouran franchise. Quick-change is performed when necessary. This is the only original ice show to be adapted into a motion picture and a manga (both called Ouran Rollerball). Sailor Moon Stars On Ice (2009) Taped in Knoxville on February 14, 2009 and broadcast on March 31, 2009, the show has the cast of Sailor Moon Stars reenacting the final battle against Chaos on ice. The show was labeled by detractors as an ice derby for its excessive violence. The show was produced in association with WNET New York and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The narration is provided by Keiko Han and Yasuhiro Takato, who did the same things they did in previous Sailor Moon On Ice installments. Quick-change is achieved during transformations and de-transformations.